They Understand Each Other
by bwoyak
Summary: This starts right as the curse is coming and Emma and Henry are saying goodbyes. It goes into them losing their memories and Hook coming to get them. This is my first fanfiction so please review but please be nice. :) I hope you like it. I know really bad summary :( Im rating it M just to be safe. ;)


There she was, just standing at the town line. For once she actually wished that all of this was a dream and she could go back to being happy, back before Henry got taken, back to when her family was all together and happy and safe. But her life never seemed to go that way. She turned around, hearing a big crowd coming. She saw her parents saying goodbye to her son. She had to hold in the tears, she couldn't let anyone see that she was weak. She started walking around giving everyone hugs saying goodbyes. She still couldn't believe that all of these people that grew to love and grew to realize were part of her family. These people that she didn't even know existed 2 years ago would just be gone. But they were and the worst part would be that she would forget about everyone. She made her way around saying her goodbyes and stopped at Neal. She looked at him. She still didn't forgive him for what he did to her but she couldn't let her son lose his father. "I'm sorry, Neal." She wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for, maybe it was for bringing him back into everything that he ran away from but honestly she didn't care about that. After saying her goodbyes to everyone, except one particular that she was trying to avoid, she went towards her car. She got so close, but of course before she made it, she felt a hook slide around her wrist and heard a faint, "Emma." She didn't even have to turn around to know who that one person was. She took a deep breath and turned around. Before she even got a good look at him she could tell her tears were coming. She didn't want to feel this way about him but she did. It was clear that he noticed that she was uncomfortable. He could read, he could always read her. She heard him say something that sounded like, "Quite the vessel you captain there Swan." She knew he was trying to lighten it because he felt that same way she did. They understood each other. She tried to laugh at his comment, but all she did was smile. She could tell that he knew that it wasn't a real smile by the way his face turned very serious and sad immediately afterward. What he said next shocked her the most, "There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think of you." She knew that was his way of admitting what they were both holding back. Hook also knew that she wasn't ready to hear the real words and she definitely wasn't ready to say them. So he left it at that but she shocked him by saying, "Good." In way, it was like they were speaking in code. It was their way of admitting to what they felt for each other, even if they couldn't say the real words. They both understood what it meant. Hook walked away and let the Queen go talk to the Swan girl. He heard her say something about Emma and the lad losing their memories and Regina being able to give them new ones. Before he knew what was happening a big cloud of purple was surrounding them and all could see was the faint outline of Swan's vessel driving away.

_1 year later_

Emma had a great life, well at least at the moment. She had to admit that her childhood and even early adult years wasn't very good. But nothing could be better right now. She had her son and it was them against the world. She was preparing them breakfast, while he was watering the plants. Emma loved how they had their daily schedule. It was perfect, it was them. When they were just about to start eating, she heard loud knocking on the door. She told Henry to stay there and got up and walked over to the door. She answered it. What was on the other side surprised her the most. She couldn't believe that someone she swore she had never met before could look so familiar. She didn't understand it. Before she knew what was happening, the supposed stranger was about to enter her home, but luckily for her, her mama bear instinct came in and she pushed him out. She asked him who he was and he answered her. He said he was an old friend but she really couldn't remember him. But she had to admit, something about those blue eyes that seemed to go right through her and see her soul was very familiar. He told her that her family was in trouble but that was impossible because the only family she had was her son and he had been with her the entire time. He was right inside. She could hear this leather clad man saying something about the fact that he knew she didn't remember and that he could make her. She was a little scared about what that could possible mean but before she had a chance to think about that she saw him leaning down to kiss her and immediately she pushed him off of her and kneed him in the groin. He fell back out in the hallway. "What the hell was that?" She knew now that she definitely knew this man but she couldn't figure out where and one thing she was sure of was that he wouldn't be coming anywhere near her son until she figured that out. While she was thinking, she heard him say something that about him hoping she had felt the same way he had. For some weird reason that caused her to feel a pang in her chest but she couldn't figure out why. Why would she care what this strange man cared about, or was hoping. It made no sense to her. She heard herself saying something about calling the cops and him only feeling the metal of the handcuffs which was definitely true if he ever went near her son again. She was closing the door and going back to eating breakfast with her son. She just had to forget about that familiar stranger for the sake and safety of her family. Henry asked her who was there and she just made something up about someone letting someone up again. That wasn't necessarily a lie considering that someone must've let him up but she knew that that man wasn't going to give up on seeing her that easily. Something about those blue eyes just told her that he would be here for the long haul.


End file.
